Hallelujah
by Noxaura Cille
Summary: Evryone was entranced by the 15-year-old goddess as she sang with her brother. (Song: Hallelujah (originally by Leonard Cohen. This version put together by Jeff Buckley (I think) )


_**A/N: I was inspired...by Hallelujah. (I am using Jeff Buckley's version), and couldn't get it outta my**_ _ **head...this is my first "songfic" posted. I have another waiting. Don't judge. (**_ ** _ONESHOT)_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: If I owned the song Hallelujah, I wouldn't be singing the background of it in chorus..._**

 ** _Disclaimer 2: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, by the fourth book, it wouldn't be appropriate for innocent eyes..._**

* * *

Severus Snape was walking the dark and silent halls of Hogwarts for his nightly patrols. It was silent.

Snape's head snapped up as the sound of a piano punctured the silence. He followed the sound to an empty classroom. Looking inside, his jaw dropped, and he gasped quietly.

Inside the classroom sat Harry Potter in front of a piano playing a song that Snape vaguely recognized from his childhood church.

Snape got the rest of the staff. When they arrived, the song had changed to one that was sad-sounding.

 _Well I heard there was a secret chord_

 _T_ _hat David played and it pleased the Lord_

 _But you don't really care for music, do you?_

 _Well it goes like this:_

 _The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_

 _The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Snape - and the rest of the staff for that matter - gasped at his voice. It was somehow both baritone and soprano at the same time. Beautiful.

The boy's eyes were closed as his fingers drifted across the piano without fail. Everyone saw the tears start to fall, but chose not to comment, because the part wasn't finished

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

Snape immediately recognized song.

 _Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

 _Y_ _ou saw her bathing on the roof_

 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_

 _She tied you to her kitchen chair_

 _She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

 _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

Everyone present vaguely recognized the song as well, but couldn't place it to a name.

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

They were so entranced that they almost missed the girl that came out of the shadows. She had jet black hair, and emerald eyes. No glasses. She was wearing a deep blue dress that flowed as she walked.

Ivy Potter took over the piano, and her honey silk voice joined her brother's.

 _Baby I've been here before_

 _I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)_

 _I used to live alone before I knew ya_

 _And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

 _And love is not a victory march_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

She was gorgeous, as was her voice. Angelic. Everyone was even more entranced. Soon, every student at Hogwarts was there, jaws dropping open when they saw the 15-year-old Goddess sitting there.

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

The muggleborns knew what was next, so they sang along

 _There was a time when you let me know_

 _What's really going on below_

 _But now you never show that to me, do ya?_

 _But remember when I moved in you_

 _And the holy dove was moving too_

 _And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

Everyone was too entranced by the Goddess that they didn't even snicker at the innuendo.

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

Everyone knew what was next.

 _Maybe there's a God above_

 _But all I've ever learned from love_

 _Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_

 _And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

 _I_ _t's not somebody who's seen the light_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Dumbledore saw the truth and emotion in Ivy's eyes.

 _Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

Everyone present hummed along.

 _Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

They sang the last line.

 _Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, hallelujah_

With that, Ivy fell back in a dead faint.


End file.
